


Matt's Crazy Greek Girlfriend

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: Back in Columbia, Matt Murdock was seeing a Greek girl but it didn't work out. Ten years later, after getting a call from an old acquaintance, he reminisced the moments he spent with her. This is the story of how Matt Murdock met his Greek girlfriend, told by Matt Murdock himself to his associates attorney Foggy Nelson and legal assistant Karen Page.





	

In a late evening, New York defense attorney Matt Murdock came home to his apartment in Hell's Kitchen. It wasn't in the best area, but to Matt, it was his home. His later father boxer Jack Murdock would've been proud of him, for Matt did not end up like him. Jack had wanted Matt to study instead of fighting; and Matt fulfilled his father's wish by graduating Columbia University with a law degree and established a law firm with his best friend Foggy Nelson. However, apples never fall far from tree. Although not a boxer, Matt was trained in martial arts and worked out every other evening in the very same gym where his father had trained. Like what his grandmother once said, all Murdock boys have devils in them.

Sitting down in his couch and grabbing a bottle of German beer, Matt loosened his tie as his phone rang. It was a number not recognized by his phone.

"Hello?"

"Matty?"

"Stick?" Matt recognized the voice instantly with mixed feelings. After his father died, Stick came into his life and taught him martial arts and how to control his sensors. Just as the young orphaned Matt became attached to him, he left. To Matt, it was like losing a father all over again.

"Matty," the old man murmured from on other side.

"What do you want from me, old man?" Matt asked evenly. "And how did you find my number?"

"I have someone I like you to meet," Stick went on, not being apologetic on the pain he caused Matt at all.

"Who?" Matt asked. "And why should I?"

"You will meet her," Stick said with amusement. "Trust me, it'd be worth it."

"Go to hell," Matt said.

"I'm already in hell."

And Matt hung up.

It was quite weird to hear from Stick after he walked out on him years ago.

~~~

The next morning, he went to work and found Foggy and Karen already at the firm. Both were drinking coffee and chatting; obviously there wasn't much to do since they weren't getting any new client.

"Morning Matt," Foggy greeted. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Matt shrugged. "Sounds good."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing."

"No," Karen insisted. "There is something." She pulled a chair and continued, "Come and sit. We got a whole day ahead of us."

Matt took at seat and enjoyed the warm scent from the coffee. Letting out a sigh, he confessed, "I got a call from an old acquaintance, and he wants me to meet someone."

"Oh," Foggy seemed amused. "Is she pretty?"

"Don't know," Matt replied. "Wouldn't make a difference to me."

Because Matt was a blind man of course.

Usually, he liked to keep his personal life to himself and wasn't comfortable to share it unless it was with the people he trusted - like his friends and associates Foggy Nelson and Karen Page.

"Matt, if you don't mind me asking you," Karen began. "Have you ever dated anyone before?"

"I did, in college."

"Oh, I remember," Foggy said. "It was that Greek girl, right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever heard from her again?" Foggy asked.

"No."

"When's the last time you spoke to her?" Karen asked.

"If I recall correctly, it was ten years ago."

"Matt, I think you should meet her," Karen suggested. "This girl your old friend wants you to meet."

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Matt, you need something else in your life other than work," Karen said. "Go meet her and maybe she's the one."

Before Matt could say something, Foggy said, "I have to say I agree with Karen. I remember how happy you were, when you were with that Greek girl. Despite that the relationship was messy, but you were happy."

"I don't want to talk about this," Matt said nonchalantly.

"Why not?" Karen asked. "We got time, and I think it's good for you if you talk about it. Plus, it'd give us something to do." She looked at Foggy and then back at Matt. "I'm very curious and eager to hear about this Greek girl you dated."

Matt took a sip of coffee and his jaws were tightened. After an awkward silence, he spoke.

"Okay, since you really want to know, I was seeing someone back in college," he began. "Foggy only met her only a couple of times, but he wasn't there went we first met..."

~~~

**_Their first encounter_ **

In a late evening, nineteen year-old Matt Murdock walked out of class and was on his way back to the dorm. It was just like any other day. With his blind cane in hand, he walked out of the building and to the closest metro station. Some people looked at him with sympathy when they see him with his blind cane; some girls even approached to help him opening doors or to warn him something is in his way. But in reality, Matt didn't need his blind cane at all. Though he couldn't see, his other sensors, such as hearing, became stronger. In turn, he could actually 'see' better than anyone who isn't blind.

Foggy, his best friend and roommate, was away visiting family so that he would have the dorm room to himself.

Matt went down to the metro station and waited for the metro to arrive. He put on his headphones as the train approached, for the sound from the metro could be so loud that it'd knock him off his balance. He got on the metro and took a seat. Quietly, he counted the seconds before the next station was announced. He closed his eyes and waited for other metros to go by. Only after he removed his headphones, he realized someone is coming towards him.

The figure stumbled and then collapsed against him.

"Daddy..." she whispered and then a strong foul smell came to him.

She vomited.

By the smell, Matt could tell that she was drunk and that it was Tequila she was drinking.

And he knew that she vomited on him.

Gross!

But the girl remained leaning against him; obviously blacked out. Carefully, Matt got out of his seat and adjusted her position. Before he could move away, he heard a strong rebuke.

"What are you thinking, young man!" An old man rebuked him. "Leaving your girlfriend alone in such a situation!"

"She's not my girlfriend," Matt explained.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" The old man went on. "Do the right thing! You take care of her when she's in need!"

Before Matt could say anything else, the girl reached out and grabbed his hand. She murmured something that Matt couldn't understand.

"I hope you are not leaving her here alone in New York!" Another passenger said to him; apparently everyone on the metro believed that Matt is her boyfriend.

Either because of the peer pressure or that Matt felt sorry for her; he picked her up and took her back to his dorm room that night. He had her settled in his bed and then changed his clothes. He could hear the girl turning in bed and weeping. He grabbed a plastic bag and placed a trash can besides his bed in case she needs to vomit (more).

He listened to her breathing and heartbeat as his eyelids became heavy.

Soon, he was asleep in Foggy's bed.

***

The next morning, Matt woke up and found that he's alone in his room.

His bed was empty.

The girl was gone.

***

_"So that's how you met her?" Foggy asked, amused. "No wonder the room smelled funny after I came back."_

_"And that's the end of it?" Karen asked. "You never heard from her again after this?"_

_"No, that's not the end," Matt said._

_"Oh?" Karen looked at him eagerly, waiting to hear what happened next._

_"I moved on as if nothing happened, and hoped that she is okay," Matt went on. "But she came back to me, unexpectedly."_

~~~

**_Macallan and Tequila_ **

A couple of weeks went by and Matt continued his life as usual. He had thought about the mysterious young woman he bumped into on the metro from time to time. After he discovered that she was gone the next morning, he checked his belongings and found nothing stolen. He didn't tell Foggy about the incident. Midterm exams were coming up and the two were busy studying.

On the day of the midterm exam, Matt was more than prepared. In Foggy's words, Matt had the entire text book memorized.

Sitting in the classroom, the two waited to be called for their turn to take the oral exam. Foggy looked around as Matt kept to himself. When Matt was called, Foggy gave him a thumb up and wished him luck. The two did a fist bump as Matt went in.

"Matthew Murdock?" The instructor asked.

"Yes."

"Let's make it as painless as possible," the instructor went on. "We can begin with the trial of Socrates. Question number one: describe Socrates' trial and his own defense against the charges."

"Socrates was charged on two accounts: 1) corrupting the youth of city state and 2) impiety against the pantheon of Athens," Matt began. He went on and described Socrates' defense at the trial, including the punishment Socrates recommended for himself. Before he could finish, he heard footsteps.

Somewhere down the hallway.

"Matt?" The instructor asked, puzzled when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, sorry," Matt said quickly, realizing he had stopped talking in the middle of his oral exam. Just as he was about to continue, the door opened. Someone came in and whispered something to the instructor. Matt could hear the person unfolded a piece of paper and then sensed an increase in heart rate.

"Mr. Murdock, you are excused," the instructor said. "Go."

"But I haven't finished yet."

"You got your A on this exam. Go."

Matt found it strange, but he had no other choice but to comply. Foggy was surprised how quickly Matt finished but Matt just waved and quickly walked out of the building. Right before the main entrance, she was there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Matthew."

By her heartbeat and her scent, Matt knew who it was.

The only difference: she was sober this time.

"Let's go," she said evenly, grabbing him by the arm, and dragged him towards a limousine. She proved to be quite strong for a girl. Wordlessly, Matt sat in the car with her and neither said a word. The car stopped before a restaurant and the door was opened. He climbed out of the car; and the girl came out after him. She then said something in a foreign language to the chauffer, with her hand on Matt's arm. After she was done talking, she went into the restaurant with Matt by her side. Every move she made - it was made with determination and control.

"So, we met again," Matt said, took a seat.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" She questioned, showing absolutely no gratitude for the care he provided her that night. "You took a girl to your room and had her sleep in your bed while she's inebriated. This is against the law."

"That's interesting way to thank me," Matt said, raising an eyebrow. "In case if you forgotten, you vomited all over me that night and thus you owe me a new jacket." He leaned closer. "I like to know how did you find me and how did you know who I am?"

They never exchanged a word that night; let alone introducing each other.

"That's not hard," she snorted. "After I woke up, you were still asleep. I looked around your room for medication because I was having a headache. I saw the paper on your desk with your name on it - Matthew Murdock. I looked you up and found that you are a pre-law student at Columbia. My father got some friends who teach here and long story short, I know where you are."

 _Impressive_ , Matt throught.

"And what did you say to my professor?" He continued on asking. "I know him, and he is not a lenient instructor who simply allows his student to walk away with an A."

She shrugged. "I told his secretary that I'm pregnant and you are the father."

"What?" Matt nearly yelped.

"And that I'm experiencing pain and there might be a miscarriage," she continued. "So our reputation is not at stake."

"You can't do that!" Matt's jaws tightened.

She said nothing. But suddenly, she broke down and cried.

And she cried harder and harder.

Catching her breath, she murmured, "That night we met, I buried my father." She wiped her face and added, "I'm nobody's girl anymore."

As she continued to cry, Matt could sense that everyone at the restaurant was looking at them. Growing up in a group home himself, Matt had lost his father at age of ten and he could hardly remember his own mother. The words 'I'm nobody's girl anymore' certainly touched a soft spot. The anger he held against her disappeared. He handed her a napkin, but she continued to cry.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked them.

"I like to have a Macallan," Matt replied. "And she would like to have a martini."

"No," she wiped her tears, finally stopped crying. "I can order my own drinks. Tequila please."

Slowly, she interlaced her fingers with his, and held his hand as if her life depends on it. When the drinks came, she quickly consumed hers while Matt slowly drank his.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes," she replied. She ordered a huge entree. Initially Matt thought she was ordering for the two of them.

"And you sir?"

"I think she already ordered for me."

"No, I didn't," she said.

Matt was surprised by her gigantic appetite. Quietly he ordered his.

The food came and she ate as if she hasn't eaten for ages. Before she was finished, another man entered the restaurant.

He came to their table and said something to her. Neither was speaking English and Matt could sense the intensity between the two as her hand became tighter around his. After a confrontation or some sort, Matt could hear that man pulled her up and dragged her away.

"Matthew-"

Before she could say another word, she was out of the restaurant.

Matt sat awkwardly by himself as the waiter placed the check on the table.

He ended up paying for two - his and hers.

***

_"And how much did you pay?" Foggy asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it," Matt said._

_"That wasn't fair," Karen commented. "She forced you to go out with her, ordered a meal that's much larger than yours, and having you paying for it? No wonder you are not talking to her anymore."_

_"That was not the end of it."_

_"Really?" Karen couldn't believe what she heard._

_"I lost a father too," Matt explained. "I know how it feels."_

_"And what happened next?"_

_"I went out to find her," Matt replied. "Foggy and I were in a class together and I stopped going, because I switched to a Spanish class."_

_"Oh I remember that," Foggy mumbled. "I didn't know you did that for her. I thought you met her in that Spanish class."_

~~~

**_Orchids, she liked orchids_ **

She had found him using her connections; and he would find her using his hearings and sensors. That of course, would not be something he would share with anyone, including Foggy. What he would tell Foggy is that by chance, he found her on her way to Spanish class and followed her thanks to the scents of her perfume.

He sat next to her, much to her pleasant surprise. Instantly, her hand went to his and a smile was on her face.

Neither really paid much attention in class. After the class was over, they walked out together.

"This is your first day in this class, isn't it?" She remarked. "It should be useful to you, since many people speak Spanish in New York."

"What about you? What do you study?"

"Political science and international relationship," she replied. "I'm already familiar with a few languages, and now I'm adding Spanish as one of them."

"What languages do you speak?"

"Greek," she began. "French, Japanese, and of course English. What about you Matthew?"

"Would Braille count?"

They both laughed.

"Let's go eat Matthew," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "My treat."

_And thus began our relationship. It turned out to be nice and sweet despite an awkward beginning. I was happy, and so was she. The things I told her...things that I haven't told anyone in ten years. One day, I did something for her that I haven't done for anyone else to this day._

_***_

"Matthew, are you ready for the test today?" She asked him.

"I should be okay," Matt replied. "I'm always prepared."

"I'm going to get 100," she said proudly. "I always have an ear for languages."

"I don't want to discourage you, but that's impossible."

"Yes, it is possible," she giggled. "You want to bet?"

"You're on."

"If I got 100, you have to do something for me," she began.

"And what is that?"

"Send me flowers."

"Easy." _How hard could it be?_

"But not to send it to my house," she continued. "I want you to present them to me in my literature class."

Before Matt could say anything else, she added, "In front of all students."

***

The phonetic test was not easy; it required students to speak out loud to a microphone while listening and interpreting. Matt was smart and he got a good ear. Some of his speaking was truly done phonetically, given that he joined the class quite belatedly and didn't have the full grasp of the language. Yet, he was sure that he's passing the test.

From his experience in the class, with such a tough professor, the highest grade anyone could get was 90. It would be a miracle that anyone could get 100.

To his shock, on the very next day, the Spanish professor made an announcement.

"Something that has happened that never happened before," he said. "In my twenty years of teaching, never had I ever had a student who got a 100 before."

Her hand went to Matt's with full excitement.

Matt was in disbelief.

"In life, never say never," the professor went on. He didn't reveal the name of the student who got 100 though.

"Well, Matthew?" She gave him a wink after class. "A deal is a deal. Now you have to honor your words."

And she provided him the time and location of her English literature class.

***

Thus he walked down the street, with one hand holding a dozen of roses and the other hand using the blind cane, Matt could sense that passer-bys are looking at him. Some women giggled at him and looked at him with admiration. Of course, that wasn't surprising given how handsome and charming he was.

He went straight to her English literature class.

As he approached closer to the door, he could hear her reciting a poem; it was Shakespeare's sonnet 147.

 _My love is as a fever, longing still_  
 _For that which longer nurseth the disease,_  
 _Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,_  
 _The uncertain sickly appetite to please._  
 _My reason, the physician to my love,_  
 _Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,_  
 _Hath left me, and I desperate now approve_  
 _Desire is death, which physic did except._  
 _Past cure I am, now reason is past care,_  
 _And frantic-mad with evermore unrest;_  
 _My thoughts and my discourse as madmen's are,_  
 _At random from the truth vainly express'd;_  
 _For I have sworn thee fair and thought thee bright_ ,  
_Who art as black as hell, as dark as night._

At the end of her recitation, Matt walked in. Instantly, he could sense the rise of heart rates in the entire auditorium. However, there was only one heart rate that he cared for: hers.

He walked up to her and presented her the roses.

"For you," he said.

It took her a moment to accept them.

A thunderous applause followed.

***

"Do you like Shakespeare, Matthew?" She asked, playing with the roses.

"Not really," he replied. "But I like how you recited the sonnet."

"Love is like a disease," she muttered. "It does bring you happiness while it takes away your reasoning and morality. You know in psychology, it is proven that love is another type of madness."

"Is it?"

"Matthew, I have to tell you something," she said.

"What is it?"

"You have to promise me that you will not overreact."

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_At the moment, I thought she was going to confess her feelings for me. You know, the three magic words._

"It wasn't me who got 100 on that exam," she muttered slowly. "It was someone else in our class."

Matt could feel every blood cell in his body stopped moving.

"By the way," she continued, without noticing Matt's reaction. "I'm hate roses. Orchids, I like orchids."

***

_Karen couldn't muffle her laugh. "I can't believe she did that to you! But I have to say, Matt, you are one heck of a guy to have as a boyfriend."_

_"Matt, when you are dealing with our clients you are always on top of your game in knowing if they are telling the truth," Foggy commented. "But you couldn't tell that she was being dishonest when she claimed to be the one who got 100?"_

_"Well, she didn't literally say that she got 100," Matt murmured. "Maybe I just wanted to do that for her."_

_"I could guess that's not the incident that broke you up?" Karen asked._

_"No."_

~~~

**_Sounds expensive, is it yours?_ **

_When I said that our relationship was nice and sweet, I meant it. But, it does not mean that it was just nice and sweet. She had wild side, as you can tell already; and it drew us together but at time, it put our relationship to the test._

"Matthew! I got something to show you!" She ran to him in excitement and jumped right into his arms.

"What is it?" Matt asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tell me."

"I passed my driver's exam and got my driver's license!" She said proudly and gave Matt a kiss.

"I'm very happy for you," Matt said, brushing her hair aside. "You studied very hard to pass."

"Yes, I know, and thanks to you too," she said, placing her hand in his. "I wouldn't have done it without you, especially on the writing part."

_In case if you don't know, in her point of view, driving is driving without restraint from any type of rules. When she first told me about getting her driver's license, I thought the safest place for her to drive is the Jetson's future utopia. I'm 100% serious. I have to go over every traffic law with her and made her memorize them word to word. However, I had no control over how much she can abide the laws._

"Matthew, as my tutor and love of my life, I like to take you for a drive," she said. "As my first passenger."

_"You said no, didn't you?" Foggy asked._

"I'm flattered," Matt said. "But-"

"Let's go Matthew!" She dragged him to a car. She unlocked the doors and started the engine.

"Sounds expensive," Matt commented as he took a seat on the passenger's side. "Is it yours?"

She didn't reply. Instead, she stepped on the gas pedal and off they went.

_"Oh no," Karen placed her hand on her forehead. "It didn't go well, did it?"_

As a blind man, Matt couldn't see the speed limit sign, traffic light, or stop sign. However, by helping her studying for the driver's exam, he knew the laws on driving like the back of his hand.

He knew that she is speeding.

He knew that she went through traffic light.

He knew that she was disregarding stop sign.

Part of him wanted to tell her to stop; yet another part of him enjoyed this thrill ride.

"Having fun, Matthew!" She shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Now watch this!"

The car ran around in the speed of light. Matt felt like flying.

Actually, the car itself was flying.

If one can drive this fast in a downward slope, then the car was definitely flying.

"Pull over!" Matt shouted.

"Why? You don't like the fun anymore?"

"No! Because the cops are after us!"

"Let's race with them!"

"No, pull over!!!"

The two shouted back and force until the cop cars surrounded them. The police officers all pulled out their guns and ordered them to step out of the car. Both were handcuffed; and Matt could hear the cops discussing the status of the car.

"Wait, this car isn't yours?" Matt asked her.

"It was," she said quietly. "Until we got caught."

***

Matt was in jail.

Alone.

He spent a night in jail and was released the next morning. The authority had taken her driver's license away, unsurprisingly. Good news was that she took full responsibility of the incident, insisting that Matt was innocent. His blind status also did him good. So long story short, he was off the light.

As he walked out of the station, another individual came up to him.

Her brother.

_He was the same guy who dragged her away on our first date._

"Just to let you know that I bailed you out on my sister's request," he said to Matt evenly, with a heavy accent. "But, as her brother, with our father passed away, it is my duty to protect her. From what I saw, it's obviously that you are the reason she's behaving this way."

_"What?" Foggy and Karen exclaimed in disbelief._

"You are a bad influence," he continued. "You boys from New York are famously out of control! I want you to stop seeing my sister. You are driving her insane."

"You want me to stop seeing her?" Matt asked.

"That's correct."

"If you want me to stop seeing her," Matt replied. "Then you have to agree on something too." Then he began to list a string of things that prompted her bad behavior. "...and please, no Tequila. She can't handle it."

With that said, Matt walked away.

***

_"Ouch," Karen murmured. "I'm sorry."_

_"I'm not," Foggy said. "Obviously they are one unhealthy family. How could he blame you for all the crazy things she did? It's a good thing that it ended there."_

_"It didn't."_

_"What do you mean?" Foggy could not believe his ears. "She nearly got you killed!"_

_"She did, alright," Matt muttered. "In another incident afterwards."_

~~~

**_You get me, like no one else ever has_ **

_After her brother bailed me out of jail, I hadn't seen her for weeks. I returned my attention to my studies and my grades got back up. On my way back from class, I saw her again. Foggy, you weren't there because you went to do volunteer work down in Louisiana. I was walking towards the metro station, and found a lot of people gathering together nearby._

_And the police were there too._

_And so was she - standing the top of a ten-story building, ready to jump._

"Back up! Backup!" The police directed the onlookers.

_"How did you know it's her?" Karen asked. She wouldn't recognize anyone who's standing so high up, let alone someone who's robbed of eye sight._

_"I just knew."_

Matt was pushed back by the police along with other onlookers. He knew that it won't be wise to argue or speak with the authority under this type of circumstance. So instead, he quietly walked away and then down in the alley. Once he realized that he was alone, he threw away his blind cane and started to run. He hopped, jumped, and climbed onto the top of the building through fire exit. Then following her heartbeat, he ran and ran; hopping over one rooftop after another until he reached to her side.

_"Is this for real?" Foggy and Karen asked._

_"No," Matt immediately took it back. "I exaggerated it. I actually went to a nearby apartment building and waited until someone let me in. Then I climbed all the way up and rest is history. The buildings were pretty close to each other so it wasn't as bad."_

_"You were crazy in love," Karen remarked._

"What are you doing?" Matt asked her. "Standing here like this."

"What do you think?" She asked back. "So you are back, and I see you again."

"If this is what it's all about?"

"How could you do this?" She asked tearfully. "How can you agree to stop seeing me? Do you know how happy I was when I'm with you? I want to see you...I need you. Without you, I feel so abandoned and alone."

"And this would make everything better?"

"I don't belong here," she said. "I don't belong to this world. I want to leave."

"Then let's run away from here," Matt said, approaching closer to her. "We can be together."

"You? You would leave New York with me?" She asked. "For real? You love New York."

"But I love you too," Matt told her. "I know what it is like to lose someone you love. When I was ten, I found my father dead on the street. As for my mother, I could hardly remember her face or her voice. I had this mentor, but he walked out on me too. You say that you are alone...I know how it feels."

"Yet you still abandoned me?"

"I was wrong," he admitted. "But your brother does want the best for you."

"He doesn't know me," she said with tears falling from her eyes. "My father knew me and loved me. He was there for me, always. I don't care about anything else...studies, Tequila, mansions, cars...get me? I don't care. I will trade them all in, just to be with you. Get me?"

"I get you," Matt said, wiping her tears away and taking her hand. "And you get me, like no one else ever has. These past few weeks not seeing you, a part of me is empty. When I'm with you, I'm free. As crazy as it sounds, you are what I need to feel complete."

"Matthew," she whispered. "There are cops down there...they will separate us. I have this scary feeling that whatever outcome of today, I will never see you again. I already lost one man I loved; I can't bear to lose another."

"If you like, I can jump with you."

"You can't be serious!"

"I never had been more serious," Matt told her, stepping onto the edge of the building. "You jump, I jump."

His hand was still holding hers.

"Matthew..."

"You ready?"

She became hesitant, and frightened. "I think the cops are on their way up now."

"Then let's jump."

"Okay, counting to three," she said. "One, two...two and a half..."

She stopped.

"Two and point seventy-five," she added, and then silence.

_Looking like she was changing her mind._

Matt let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go, E-"

"THREE!" Unexpectedly, she threw herself off the building and dragged Matt down with her. Both were screaming on top of their lungs as the crowd of onlookers watched. Matt could feel his entire life flashed in his mind.

All the things that had happened.

Things that made him the person he is.

People who loved and cared for him.

His mother whom he vaguely remembered.

His father who took care of him until the day he found him dead on the street in a cold night.

His mentor Stick who walked out on him after he presented him a bracelet he made out of candy wrap.

His best friend Foggy, whom he just spoke on the phone a few hours ago.

And her...

If he were to die today, would he go to hell? Would this be suicide, or homicide?

Or stupidicide?

He could still hear her voice, calling his name.

"Matthew! Matthew!"

The sound of her calling came closer and then retreated further; then came closer again, and then went away further. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't dead.

In fact, he was lying on a gigantic airbed prepared by the police authority.

As for her, she was bouncing up and down from a large elastic cord connected to her waist.

With the assistance from the medics, Matt climbed back on to his feet. The onlookers began to clap and cheer.

"Yeah! Matt Murdock! The Daredevil from Hell's Kitchen!"

A fitting title for a blind man who just threw himself off the building without protection of any kind, like that elastic cord _she_ was wearing the whole time. Bouncing up and down, she tried to reach for Matt; but no avail. "Matthew! Matthew!" She cried and cried.

"Murdock! Murdock! Murdock!" The crowd chanted as he was escorted away.

***

_"Man, I wish I stayed in New York instead of heading to Louisiana," Foggy said._

_"If I were you, I'd file restraining order," Karen commented._

_"That was the last time I was with her," Matt told them. "But not the last time I heard from her."_

***

"Hey, Daredevil, I got something for you," Matt's resident assistant said to him, handing him a box. "It's from that crazy Greek girl."

Immediately, Matt knew who he is talking about.

"She's here?"

"No, she left," the resident assistant said. "Thank God. She told me that she's leaving this country. I'm sorry for your...loss...but I think it's the best for everyone. Anyway, she wanted me to give you this."

Matt opened the box and found a sealed envelope inside.

"She told me to tell you that not to read this until ten years from today," the resident assistant informed him.

Silently, Matt held the envelope in his hand.

_And that's the last time I ever heard from her._

***

"Wow," Karen remarked.

"Hey man, if I did the math correctly, it has been ten years since that Greek girl left," Foggy reminded him. "Have you read the letter yet?"

"No, I haven't," Matt admitted, checking the time. "It's time to go home. Dinner?"

~~~

**_Sometimes, I still wish we never left that room_ **

Matt sauntered back to his apartment. Closing the door behind him, he went to his bedroom and fished out that sealed envelope. He placed it closer to his nose, and found that he could still sense her perfume. He opened the letter, and surprisingly found it written in Braille.

_Dear Matthew,_

_I hate to say goodbye to you the way I did. My brother Orestez told me that if I don't leave this country now, the authority will have me locked up for the rest of my life. If that were to happen, I will never see you again. Of my entire life, you are the only other man I loved other than my father. When I was a child, my father had once told me the story of a Dark Angel. Father told me that if he were not by my side, the Dark Angel will look after me; love me and protect me like he does. When I was twelve, there was an earthquake. My father wasn't by my side and I was alone buried in the basement. It was a soldier in the black uniform who saved me. He not only saved me, he held me and cared for me until I was reunited with my father again._

_The day we met - the day I buried my father - I felt so alone and lost and sank my day in Tequilas. I ran into you, and it was you who saved me and took care of me. When I woke up, I saw you sleeping not far away from me. Instantly, I realized how much you resemble that soldier who saved me after that earthquake. A part of me believes that you are that Dark Angel who's watching over me and loving me after my father is gone. But what I do know and will always know is that when I'm with you, I'm free and happy. You get me and I get you, like no one else ever has._

_I love you Matthew, however crazy it is._

_Sometimes, I still wish we never left that room._

_E_

Matt folded the letter and reminisced the moment he was with her in that room. The room was small; but they got a TV, ice cream in the refrigerator; and they got each other.

He too wished that they never left that room.

***

That night, ten years ago, was raining. He removed his shades and kissed her.

She kissed him back.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his dorm room.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him hungrily.

They made it to the bathroom, peeled their clothes off, and stepped into the shower together. His hands certainly knew her sensitive spots. Holding her against him, he tortured her by touching and pinching every spot to make her want to have him more than anything else.

He pushed her against the wall, wrapped her leg around him, and thrust into her with his hand around her neck.

"Matthew..."

He entered her harder and harder until they reached climax.

It didn't end there.

After shower, they made it to the bed and she sat on his crotch and rode him as he caressed her body.

It was a long night of lovemaking.

"Matthew," she whispered as she rested on top of him.

"Yes sweetie?" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head.

"Let's run away together," she said. "Let's go somewhere that we can do whatever we want, without restraint from any law or rule."

"No, let's just stay here," he muttered, swallowing a yawn. "We have a TV, we got ice cream, some food, and I got you. It would be nice, if we were never leave this room."

After a long moment, she placed a kiss on his chest. "Yes, it would be nice." Then she murmured, "My brother doesn't approve my relationship with you, but the hell with him. I don't care for the luxurious life he provides me. I can forfeit the king size bed and the fancy dinners. I'd rather stay here in this room and eating Ramen with you."

She was happy, obviously; and so was Matt.

Whether that happiness was long as ten years or short as a few seconds, it was worth it.

~~~

**_Unusual people find love in unusual moments and places_ **

The next morning, Matt came to the office with Foggy and found Karen in a surprising jubilant mood.

"We got a client who pays!" She announced and brought the two Columbia graduate attorneys to the conference room.

Foggy's heart nearly stopped.

"Hello Matthew," the client greeted.

"Elektra," Matt whispered, adjusting his tie.

"You...you are Matt's girl," Foggy murmured.

"You mean that crazy Greek one?" Karen whispered, pulling Foggy back as if he were her shield.

"Elektra, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. "And how did you find me?

"I need a lawyer," Elektra told him. "Someone I can trust. I got charged for car theft, would you believe it if I were to tell you that I'm innocent?"

"No," Foggy and Karen answered in unison.

To their surprise, Matt responded, "I believe you."

Elektra was nearly moved to tears.

"You still haven't answered my question," Matt said. "How did you find me?"

"No attorney in this country would want to work with me," Elektra told him.

"Oh I'm so surprised," Matt remarked sarcastically.

"I was in an accident in a car that I _rented_ ," Elektra went on. "I wasn't at fault and the car was totaled. The driver at fault was unapologetic and called me a B!"

Matt laughed. "Were you on your cell phone?"

"No!"

"Were you hospitalized?"

"Yes!"

"Did they put you on a stretcher, and placed a cast around your neck?" Matt went on.

Blushing, Elektra replied, "No, I wasn't injured that badly." Then she returned to the original subject. "Look, I rented that car, but the police insisted that the car is stolen. I didn't do anything against the law. I got nowhere else to turn...all law firms hung up on me upon hearing my name. My mentor referred me to you, saying that you will not turn away from me."

"Who's your mentor?" Matt asked, curious.

"He's a blind old man calling himself 'Stick'."

Matt nearly choked on his coffee, recalling that conversation he had with Stick, who wanted him to meet someone. Now he knew what it is about. Turning to his associates, he said, "If you don't mind, can you..."

"Sure," Foggy nodded and walked out of the conference room with Karen.

The two waited and waited until Matt walked out with Elektra.

"Okay, I'm going to take your case," Matt told her. "But to let you know: I care about the safety of my associates very much. If you ever dare of pull any one of these dangerous stunts of yours again, even if just one, I will withdraw from your case even if you pay me millions. Understand?"

"How do we define 'dangerous'?" Elektra asked.

"That will be up to me," Matt said. "Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."

"I will see you tomorrow," Matt told her as he walked her out of the firm. Despite what he had said to her, both Foggy and Karen noticed the grin on his face. They never saw Matt smile like that before. In fact, he was laughing to himself when he came back.

Apparently he was still in love with her.

After all, he was an unusual individual; and Elektra was too. As unusual people, they would find love in unusual moments and places.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Korean film "My Sassy Girlfriend"
> 
> I hope you like this fic :)
> 
> "Sometimes I still wished that we never left that room" and "Unusual people find love in unusual moments and places" are based from the quotes in Marvel comics.


End file.
